1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a heat exchanger, and in particular to a mounting bracket for mounting the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parallel flow air conditioning condensers used in automobiles are formed from a pair of headers between which a plurality of substantially flat, parallel flow tubes are joined. The flow tubes provide fluid communication between the headers so that refrigerant can be passed back and forth between the headers through banks of the parallel flow tubes where the refrigerant is cooled and eventually condensed.
Numerous designs for mounting brackets used for mounting these air conditioning condensers have been employed in the past. Often the condenser must be modified or specifically designed with appropriate structures in order to facilitate attachment of the mounting brackets. This commonly involves forming holes, slots, grooves, indentions, flanges or protuberances on the header of the air conditioning condenser to engage the mounting bracket so that it is securely fastened to the header. These modifications to the header increase the time and expense involved in constructing the air conditioning condenser.
What is needed is a mounting bracket which can be easily and securely mounted to an air conditioning condenser or heat exchanger without the necessity of having to modify or specially construct the condenser to facilitate the addition of a mounting bracket.